Seiko's Love For Naomi
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Seiko's spirit has still not yet moved on as she wonders about Naomi. Seiko cries and sings of her love and feelings towards Naomi and things take a turn as she finds herself able to communicate with her. Will Seiko decide to confess or will she decide it's best to leave things unsaid and move on? NaomixSeiko one-shot. Song written by me. T for swearing. It's sort of mild though.


I'm not sure where I am, but it's pitch black and freezing. The hairs stood on the back of my neck and goosebumps lined my skin. What scared me more than the blackness was this strange pain seering my neck and the odd feeling of heartbreak. I couldn't really tell since I couldn't see, but I thought I was crying. I knew I was when I heard myself start to really break down.

Finally, I remembered what had happened to me. I had died in Heavenly Host Elementary. And I'd been killed by my own best friend. Naomi had hanged me in the bathroom and left me to die, yet later she returned and tried to save me. I'm so confused. Why, Naomi? Why would you kill me? And why...why'd you attempt to save me later? Had...something possessed you? I thought we'd promised to stay together forever...

Eventually, I found myself able to speak. And even though I was all alone in this empty place, there were some things I needed to say. I have no idea what came over me, but I started to sing and just let my heart pour out, expressing all my confused and hurt feelings.

_It's cold here in the in-between_

_I'm here without you, why is the world so mean?_

_I'm so lonely, I have no meaning..._

_If you're not here to share my feelings_

I desperately missed Naomi, the best friend who always stuck by my side no matter how stupid I was acting. Here there was nothing, and I knew that soon, even this space would disappear, and my soul would be forced to move on.

_And how can I still love you after what you've done?_

_I recall old memories, our days of fun_

_So why would you hang me and run?_

_You killed me, but I love you so much!_

Whatever had possessed Naomi...it appeared she must have really hated me if she went and hanged me. I guess I was a little too perky. Did I burden Naomi? Was she finally sick of me dragging her with me everywhere? Maybe I got too clingy. But even if she hated me, I could never hate her. I love her so much. So much it hurts.

_That noose, it tightened around my neck_

_I called out to you, but you were a wreck_

_How could you be so cruel?_

_Did the darkness...consume you?_

That must be it. She had said before that some dark entity had attacked her in the infirmary. And in an evil place like that, anyone could easily lose theirselves. So...it wasn't the real Naomi who killed me? I don't know!

_As I choked, I remembered how I'd choked_

_Every time I'd make a joke_

_It hurt so much, pretending to be happy for you_

_But I hate Satoshi for stealing you_

As I was slowly strangled to death, all I'd been able to think of was Satoshi. Thoughts like, 'Will Satoshi find Naomi?' 'Can he fix her, whatever's wrong with her?' 'Will they...fall in love.' And more than the pain of death, their was the pain of jealousy. I had hated Satoshi all along, but bottled up my feelings all for Naomi's sake.

_And I feel like I must have gone insane_

_After putting that dream in your brain_

_You kissed me, but I'm still so confused_

_Because after you escaped, he ended up with you_

Since my soul hadn't yet moved on, and I'd wondered about Naomi's true feelings towards me, I'd implanted a dream in her mind, where I'd been dying and complaining that I hadn't kissed anyone. Naomi had decided to kiss me, so I thought she loved me too, but...why did she cling to Satoshi after returning to the school? I'd been allowed to watch over Naomi for a while after her death, but now I'd been sucked into this void.

_Maximize my agony_

_I thought we were for infinity_

_I wish you could wrap your arms around me_

_I wonder if you'll forget me?_

I had to stop for a while as I burst into sobs. "Naomi...IT HURTS!" I cried out into the nothingness. "Waaaaah. Na...omi...don't forget about me. Hic! I...I saw that no one remembered me...it was like I never existed. Hic! Will you soon deny my existence too? NAAOOOMMIIIII! WAAAAHHH!"

_But even after being murdered mercilessly_

_I pray my killer will treasure my memory..._

I started to cry even hard, my screams echoing loud and straining my ears. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands, trying to muffle my sobs, but to no avail.

"Naomi..." I whimpered. "I'm so scared, Naomi...I'm alone, all I see is darkness...and I...I'm so scared, but I...wish you could be here so that I...could say it. I want to say it to you. I know you can't hear me. I know I'll never get an answer. I love you! Hic! I love you so much, Naomiiii! All along, I'd loved you. I wanted so much for you to be happy...even if it wasn't with me...Naomi. I want to sexually harass you some more! Waaaaah!"

_Maximize my agony_

_I prayed for an infinity_

_But your arms wouldn't wrap around me_

_An soon you'll forget me..._

"S-Seiko?!" I heard a familiar voice call out in confusion.

I blinked in surprise. Had I just heard Naomi's voice? No. That was impossible. I had no way to reach her. How sad. I must be starting to imagine things.

"N-Naomi?! Is that you?!" I called out anyway, hoping that by some miracle, we really were able to communicate. "Naomi...if you can hear me. First of all, my butt is really dry again! I think it's chafing!"

I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me.

"But, more importantly, Naomi..." I took a deep breath, mustering all my courage. This might all be in my imagination, but it's still a hard thing to confess. But I'm Seiko Shinohara, dammit! I'm not afraid of anything! I have no shame whatsoever! "I love you, Naomi! I _**Really Really **_love you! Please...don't leave me here...I'm freezing and it's so dark..."

"Seiko?"

"Naomi!"

I wiped my tears. I was positive now. This was really Naomi. She could really her me! My cheeks must have turned bright red! No way! I really confessed to her. How would she respond...?

"Seiko..." Was Naomi...crying? Her voice was choked out wobbly like mine had been. "I'm so sorry, Seiko. I didn't mean to kill you. Please believe me! The darkness took me over. I couldn't control my own body. It's been hell without you, Seiko! None of those bastards remember you! They say you never existed! But I _know_ you're real! I'll never forget you, Seiko! Please...please forgive me!"

"Naomi." I smiled and started to laugh. "Forget about it, babe. I had a theory it might've been the darkness. You got my texts, right? I was trying so hard to keep you alive...it really wasn't you. AAAHHHH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW CAN I EVEN THINK MY BEST FRIEND KILLED ME?!" I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Seiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Wherever you are right now, wait for me," she instructed. "Because...UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M FALLING FOR A GIRL!"

"WHAAAAA?!" I cried in surprise.

"I love you too, Seiko!" she cried, sounding flustered. "Satoshi could _never_ replace you!"

Suddenly, the dark around me started to dissipate, a ray of light appearing before me. I knew it was time. I stepped into the light, tears in my eyes. Dammit! She'd confessed to me and I had to leave her! Life sure likes to shove it up your pooper!

"Farewell, my sweet Naomi..."


End file.
